1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing method and apparatus that may perform three-dimensional (3D) modeling of a target object such as a human body, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus that may quickly perform 3D modeling of a target object using a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with developments in image processing technologies, people are increasingly interested in three-dimensional (3D) modeling of a target object such as a human body. 3D modeling of the human body may be variously used for a virtual reality, a computer graphic in a move and a game, and the like.
For 3D modeling of the target object, a scheme of scanning spatial information associated with the target object using a laser scanner, a scheme of synthesizing color images obtained using a plurality of color cameras, and the like are generally used in the art.
However, the above schemes generally need a particular photographing environment or a relatively large amount of time for processing and thus there are constraints on utilization of the above schemes.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method that may overcome the above constraints and thereby quickly perform 3D modeling of a target object.